


Atlantis Bedazzles

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: Low Temp, High Humidity





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not midnight in Hawaii yet!
> 
> Beta-ed by Darkhavens. She is awesome and skilled at making me look like a decent writer.

“What the hell?” Rodney's frozen fingers fumbled with his radio as he fell sideways onto his strangely empty bed, tripping over his own feet while trying to pull his pants on one-handed.

“Mmmf.”

He flailed over onto his back and tapped his radio a bit harder than he meant to.

“Ouch! McKay to Zelenka!” he growled, struggling back to his feet and pulling his orange fleece over his head. “We've got trouble.”

“Zelenka here, Rodney. What is problem?” Radek asked around a yawn.

“'What's the problem?' Do you have no sensory organs? Something's wrong with the environmental systems. I've got goosebumps on my goosebumps.”

“Is not environmental system, Rodney. Is weather. How do you say? Plain and simple.” Rodney was certain he heard a not very muffled chuckle.

“Oh, have a cup of coffee and wake up, Radek! Cold weather outside does not mean it should be freezing _inside_! The environmental systems should have kept an even temperature in the living quarters at least. I was woken up by frigid temperature in our quarters!”

“Lucky you. I was woken up by my boss screeching in my ear about how he forgets that we set environmentals low to save power on ZPM, yes?” Zelenka yawned again. “Is early, Rodney. I am going back to bed. We talk more later.” There was a click and then silence.

“Dammit! McKay to Sheppard, and where the hell are you anyway?” Rodney yelled into his com.

“Sheppard here,” John replied, sounding not at all as sharp as the Military Commander of Atlantis should at a time like this. “What's the problem, McKay?”

“I'm firing Zelenka! It's freezing in here and he's gone back to bed. I need an extra hand resetting the environmental systems. Tag! You're it.” Rodney said as he hurried out of their rooms and headed for the main lab.

“I can't right now, Rodney, I'm busy. I need another half hour.” Sheppard sounded distracted.

“No, you can't be busy. I went to sleep in Atlantis and woke up on the Planet of the Ood. How long have you been up to be busy already? It's not even sunrise yet,” Rodney grumbled.

“Actually, it almost is sunrise. You should come here,” John said, and Rodney could hear the smile on John's face.

“Are you drunk? What are you up to so early? Where are you?” Rodney demanded.

“I'm on the balcony outside the top floor of tower seven,” drawled John Sheppard, the Most Irritating Man on Atlantis. “C'mon, Rodney, hurry up. You gotta see this.”

“Oh, alright! I'm coming! Keep your pants on!” Rodney hurried to the nearest transporter.

“Well, that's a new one.” And how John could make you hear a smirk was beyond Rodney.

McKay stepped out of the transporter on the top floor of tower seven and made his way to the balcony on the east side, John's favorite. He always came here to hang out and enjoy the view of the city. The door opened as he came near and John turned to greet him. Rodney managed three steps out onto the balcony and froze.

“Oh!” He stared at scene before him and his jaw dropped. John reached for his arm and pulled him closer to the railing. Rodney stared more.

John smiled. “Beautiful, isn't it?”

The city was glowing. No, not glowing, shimmering. Glittering. A thick layer of frost coated _everything_. The view was stunning. The windows of the towers glistened in the waning moonlight, the towers themselves shone with a gleaming splendor that took his breath away. The sheen along the length of the pier was radiant. Everything shimmered and glistened like a scene from a fairy tale.

While they watched, the sky began to brighten as the sun started to reach its golden morning light over the horizon, catching on the tops of the very highest towers, making them sparkle brightly.

John wrapped his arms around Rodney, rested his chin on Rodney's shoulder and whispered, “That's our city.”

Rodney’s reply caught in his throat, so he nodded, blinking his eyes clear of moisture as he leaned back against John.

“We're so lucky,” he finally managed.

John's arms tightened around Rodney as he whispered a kiss past Rodney's ear.

“We are,” he agreed.

“Except I haven't had any coffee yet,” Rodney mourned.

John snickered into Rodney's hair and tightened his arms around the love of his life.

Lucky indeed.

 

 

~end~


End file.
